


Personal Heater 2

by aoishmex



Category: Jrock, Nightmare (Band), SCREW (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 03:32:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17236574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoishmex/pseuds/aoishmex





	Personal Heater 2

    Manabu woke to the touch of long fingers running gently through his hair. He looked up in confusion, smiling at the figure above him when his eyes adjusted. A tall brunette smiled down at him as his hand moved through the younger man’s black locks. “Hi, babe,” Sakito greeted. “If you don’t get up now you’ll be awake in the middle of the night and won’t be able to go back to sleep.”  
   ”Okay…” the younger croaked, coughing after.  
   ”Do you have a fever?” the taller asked and placed a hand on the other’s forehead. Manabu shook his head. “Have you been in bed all day?” The other hummed. “Why?”  
   ”I don’t have anything to do. I can’t go outside and…” the black haired man couched painfully, “no one has come to see me.”  
   Sakito squeezed his hand. “Well, I’m not afraid of bronchitis. So I brought you lots of soup and ice cream. We can watch movies and curl up on the couch. How does that sound?” he suggested.  
   Manabu scoffed. “Girly,” he said bluntly. “But nice…”  
   The elder grinned. “Good. Up you go, Sleeping Beauty.”

   The two guitarists sat in front of the television under a large blanket. The younger man leaned against Sakito with a bowl of soup in his hands. The heat had been turned up and a movie put into the DVD player. Manabu was perfectly comfortable. “Hey…” he voiced as best he could.  
   ”Hmm?” the brunette quirked.  
   ”Won’t your bandmates get mad at you if you get sick?”  
   ”Maybe. But my voice isn’t that important. It’s Yomi who has to take care of his throat, not me.”  
   ”But you still have to talk to them,” Manabu said with a cough.  
   ”Yeah… Don’t worry about it, babe. And stop talking; I know it’s hurting you,” Sakito said in a stern but gentle voice.  
   The younger sighed and took a slow mouthful of soup. He gave a hum of appreciation as the hot liquid ran down his sore throat. “Thanks for the soup,” Manabu said.  
   The brunette smiled, surprising his boyfriend when he pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth. “I didn’t want you to be alone when you need company the most. So what if I get sick as a result? At least I know you’ll come look after me,” he said.  
   Manabu smiled back. “It’d be easier if our apartments weren’t so far away from each other.”  
   Sakito smirked. “Then I guess the only solution is for us to move in together. Don’t you think?”  
   The younger man stared at him in shock.


End file.
